ObiTo
by KurousagiNoir
Summary: Children: "Obi! Do you remember where I put my medical book!" "You gave it to Sunako-san, Akane-chan!" "Arigato!" Missing-nin: "Tobi! Cant remember where I left my book's!" "Ooo ! You mean the one that's covered in poison that Itachi-senpai tried to burn because it annoyed him since he almost fell for it?" "Yup!"


Hope you enjoy le story!

**Disclaimer:** Dont own Naruto or any of its character's except my OC's~

**P.S Diclaimer: **None of the pictures that may or may not show up are mine

* * *

It was a scorching summer day, if I remember correctly. I had taken the quest once again to buy the groceries for my mother who just _loved _using 'training' as an excuse for me to run back and forth repeaditly while she added another item to the list each time, very much for her own personal amusement I assure you.

The constant noise's from the busy shop's and chattering people were filling the area in a rapid motion, and me being me, I did _not _want to get caught in the middle when the place actually filled so I jogged somewhere where the vindictive sun couldnt reach. That place being a few meters away where there was a wide hall of shade from between two seperate small buildings.

I huffed beneath my breath, fanning my warm face with my free hand while gazing up at the light blue sky, few rays beaming down in pale yellow light. It was honestly beautiful. From this point of view at least. My bags made some crunchy noise's and my gaze shifted down sharply when I heard a small breath of intake coming from directly infront of me.

My eyes widened. Bags fell with a comical plop. Mouth gaped a bit in incredulous before I shut it automatically at the guarded look that came across his face, body stiffening in—was he preparing to defend himself..? My eyes scrunched in worry and slight anger. How dare they?! And to a little boy! Of course they would. People are the same wether its this world or the other. Tch.

I softened my expression from his stiffening posture and slowly crouched on my legs, smiling when his dark eyes widened in shock and caution.

"Hi, what's your name?" I tilted my head, still smiling as his widened eyes blinked a couple of times. Huh. Must still be in shock from the abruptness that has just occured. Second's turned into a minute and I raised an eyebrow when he opened and closed his mouth a few time's, trying to make out something.

"Uh..." He closed his mouth, gulped, then shifted from his cautious position and sat down criss-cross, relaxing his stance a bit seeing as I was no threat whatsoever. However much threat a seven year old could be. He flickered his eyes to mine a few times, then smiled unsurely. "My name's Uchiha Obito..." Ahh. I knew it. My eyes softened and I slowly leaned my knee's on the floor, rummaging through the white bag next to me. When I found what I was looking for, a wide grin broke out of my face.

"Here, Obito-kun!" His eyes widened once more and he blinked in surprise while staring at the transparent small bag of rainbow colored Konpetta in my small hand. I smiled and nodded towards him. "This is some candy my mom always give's me after I finish training, hehe. Theyre _really _good!" I eye smiled. Meh. Since I _am _a kid right now, might as well play the part.

"Why would you-" He closed his mouth, pursing his lip's while his eye's stared at mine with a mixture of emotions flickering through them. He gulped. I chuckled lightly. "Theyre _sweeet~" _I sang with a teasing smile. His eyes widened at the sudden change of attitude before grinning. "I want you to have them! Since you are now my friend Obi-kun!" I grinned brightly, grabbing his hand's in his frozen shock state and placing the bag in between his palm's closing them while my own small hands covered his own in a tight but gentle form. He stiffened and I stared into his dark wide eyes that were starting to shimmer, my eyebrows shooting upwards.

"Ah-ah! _G-gomen! _Are you okay...?" I didn't want one of my favourite character's, now in chibi baby form to cry! It tugged on my inner fangirl self!

He grinned and nodded rapidly, glancing downwards at the candy in his tight grasp. "_...Arigato." _ He grinned up at me making me chuckle and eye smile, nodding with a satisfied smile.

"Wanna come eat with me, Obi-kun?" He grinned even more widely at my nickname for him. Must have slipped by him the first time huh. "Sure! Thank's!" He grinned widely, eye's closing in a smile as he tried to, indirectly I might add, dry the thin line of tear stain from his fluffy cheek's.

"Yay!" I jumped up, grabbed my grocery bag in one hand and grabbed Obito's hand in the other. His adorable grin turned shy, a light blush on one cheek and _ohmygoshIwannahughimsobad _I inwardly slapped myself. Now now, cant go hugging pre-evil character's. Yet.

"Aka-chan! I forgot to ask who you are!" Obito's grin never faded, turning his head towards me while jogging by my side as I weaved between figures. I grinned. Time for some plot-shitting up to do.

"Uzumaki Akane!" I pulled him towards me before he got run over by a rushing couple. "Nice to meet you, Obi!" I grinned widely at him, squeezing his hand and relieved when he grinned back at me, squeezing back.

Ahh yes. The day when I met Uchiha Obito was also the day where I finally resigned my fate to this life. And I must say, I thought I was living a dream the first whole seven year's of my 'new' life. Why would I know otherwise? No matter how much I fell or got hurt I never _actually _believed it was..._real. _And then I met _him. _Out of all the damn thousand's of character's there are in the story, I meet the reason to everything. Well, not the _whole _but you get my point.

I wasn't much of a naruto fan in my older teenage year's...maybe most fanfiction's and OC's but never actually went as far as to read or watch the anime, I mean, do you _know _how long that thing is? And the tragic death's are just a one giant X on my radar. No way would I get attatched, then watch them die. Nope. So I was very satisfied with the various fanfic's. How _ironic_, that the anime I know mostly nothing about is where I somehow get stuck at.

No. Just—_No. _I live in a simple apartment flat with my parents and older brother, an average working adult, and a bookworm/otaku. There was no sense, if that even mean's anything anymore, from what could come across as a simple slip in the bathroom, to cause my demise. Hell, even my _death _was simple. Maybe a bit embarressing but am not picky in that prospect. The switch was fast, painless; except the horrible fast pain on my neck from falling; but otherwise peacefull, maybe even relaxing.

And then, I was reborn. And I knew the moment I tiredly tried opening my blurry sight that I shouldn't even _know _that fact. But there I was. Now dry crimson silky very short hair, pudgy pale pink skin, and forest green orbs blinking slowly at the softly talking figures above me. _Hah. _They were so lucky I couldnt understand shit cause it was another language, else I'd have given them a piece of my mind. Beyond my better judgment, I went for it. The only thing that actually came out was a small puddle of blob down my mouth, lips moving wobly with only nonsense coming out. Ahh. I tried glaring at the figures, maybe suddenly they would spontaneously decombust at my mental will. But alas, the warmth surrounding me brought me closer and my mind shut down on its own, darkness weakening my new body, and the only thing that stuck to my mind was; _Where the hell am I?!_

Now _that _particular question was answered when my eyesight could actually focus on shit the first week's, no more white wall's surrounding me and my eyes kept on constantly blinking to remove the bleariness that _just wouldn't jashin go away! _How vexing it was. I would stomp my hand anywhere near me in frusteration, the tiny squeeky sound accompaning it. Pretty sure my mother also noticed, thus the amused chuckle always near me. By the third week, I swore my dignity and pride took a hike from the amount of embarrassment I was suffering from. The bath's, dieper change's, and cleaning did the job perfect. Of course I was also imensely grateful for how careful and lovingly they treated me, since I _was _technically their new born daughter.

Finally I could breath a sign of relief when my eyesight returned to natural, though even better than before when I would need to wear glasses to see from far. I would have whislted but pretty sure the blurps of saliva once a day were enough. The first thing I saw was red. A very vibrant and bright red, making my baby features cringe at how bright it looked against the light. At first I prayed that I didnt fall in some punk irresponsible hands but my thoughts on the weeks before hanlted that trail.

So then I observed. My large orbs were pretty much stalking the movement of any living creature that was in the room near my bed. Pretty sure I also spooked the fuck out of my new parents with how keen and fast I was following them. I had a hunch they began to make calculations and watch me closer than before so I toned down my supposed 'genious' cell's and made do at time's with the baby toy's in my bed.

Lets see, my Mother. Ahh, a spiteful woman indeed. If I was in my average age we would have been the bestest of friend's but seeing as how I was a baby, well, she was a vindictive woman and I was a stubborn brat, you do the math. The first thing I noticed about her was the red. The long silky flow of red that landed very low; to her credit I didnt know hair could get that long; though she always held it in a braid, no bangs framed her fair face, making the hazel in her sharp eyes pop out. It seemed that her red flaming hair matched oddly with her intelligent calm mind. She was a tricky one to fool, it was a hassle trying to tone down my action's whenever she watched with her soft smile and eyes, somehow I doubt I fooled her most times. Tch. I swear she was a political leader at some part of her life before I came along. Or Father. Ahh, an odd pair indeed.

Father, what with his friendly personality and calming affects, he has a lovely next door neighbor type of aura. His wavey crimson lock's almost reached his shoulder's though they were mostly always kept in a strong low ponytail. His skin was the same as Mother's a fair hint though his was darker, he was a charming man with light brown eye's. Although he wasn't around as much as Mother, whenever he was home he made _sure _to have conversations with me. It kinda irked me many time's how he just conversed with me as if I understood what he was saying; which thank god I didnt since it was in another language; I was too straight forward as to not try to answer if I understood... I think his mindset is the same as Mother's however, he just goes about it in a more naive way, letting other's fool him while he knowingly control's them and how they act. Augh, such a scary pair seriously. I dont know which one am more hesitent to be in the same room with.

Uzumaki Sunako, Uzumaki Yoru. The name's of my new parent's. First time I heard those name's were when I reached the end of half a year. I was still trying to understand more of the japanese language, but they made it freaking obvious who they were when they pointed at themselves then said the name _very _slowly. My eye's widened. My heart stopped. I could literally _hear_ the beating through my ear's overiding everything, even the concerned voices of my parent's who were of course worried for my frozen state. And I sniffed once. My eye's began blurring. Their eye's widened. My lip's began trembling before a slow wailing of baby emotions flew through me that I just couldnt hold back, poor them. They didnt know what they did wrong as Mother held me warmly and Father kept on cooing at me, patting my head softly. Thank god I had loving parent's, internally grateful.

I tucked that tiny information on the last cabinet in my mind. Maybe there _was _family's with those type's of last name, wasnt about to go baby spartan on false information. It was impossible. I knew it was. Such a crazy thought always made me snort, much to the amusement of my parents. So I ignored _that, _and fruitfully decided to hopefully grow soon. _Very _soon. I hated feeling so helpless when in my past time I was—cough, well I was a dutifully lazy woman who edited for people and had part time jobs, sue me. At least I was satisfied.

Those were the first sign's. After that, I ignored the dreading feeling that just wouldn't go away and _dammititwassoannoying _augh. I began thinking. Hopefully I wouldnt get any baby headache's because my new brain couldn't cradle my original mentability. I digress. Thinking. And when I say that eight letter word, it usually goes in a spiral of thoughts. My parent's look familiar. Yet I had _no _idea where the hell I saw them cause I was freaking sure I never knew a red headed family.

Why the fuck did I still remember my past life is another one of those spiraling trails that just kept tinkling down, causing me to sigh deeply. Well, as deeply as a sixth month old child could sigh. Usually end's in a squeeky sound.

Since I was oh so painfully creepy-staring-at-wherever-you-go on my first few month's, my _lovely_ parent's deemed me 'high intelligence' and decided to watch me for the next few months. I had definiatly toned down that part, they slowly let it go; but still kept an eye on me; and by the end of my eleventh month I could fuck who ever I wanted to! In other words, I spat out my first beautiful word's; oh get this it'll be _gold; _"Shish!" Literally spat it out, angry saliva and eveyrthing. And in my previous language to boot! Nontheless my parents reaction were priceless when I tried my English shitting word on them. Thank goodness they understood less than me. Their face's were lovely though, wish I had a future camera for that moment.

I could only prey to Jashin/kami that when I was five I could now normally function! As much as a five year old could. Plus sure I could hide my so called 'intelligence', but no way was I fucking repeating everything as a baby. So it was no surprise when they began to deem me rather smart for my age when I refused to do potty-training, ate my own food, helped clean around the house at times, and many other things. I was officially fucked. But no way was I repeating that damn shit! I could learn so many other useful new thing's in this new culture. Like eating with chopstick's was a damn bitch. Still hadnt learned any curse words in Japanese so I had to curse in my own language; which they always shared a look with each other as if their child was off her rockets.

Now your thinking, ' in all those year's and nobody went to your house to see you?' Yeah I was an anti-social little brat. Whenever I felt people coming near; which never got any less creepier how I could just sense something like that, though it worked in my favor most of the time; I would James Bond the fuck out of that room like the World War III bombed in, wether by crawling or rolling away like a boss. The voice's were alway's so _cheery_ and _happy_ and just augh. Never was I a social butterfly. Ever. Hated anything involving that word. So bite me if I get anxious just hearing anybody so wonderfully bright come anywhere near me, makes me cringe. Apparently my parents understood how my personality seemed to formed so they never actually _forced _me to greet anybody. Not that I didn't hear how they specifically told me if I wanted to come down or not, 100% silence never failing to answer that question.

Yup. I had a feeling that the people who always came knew where I was though, call me crazy. Just a disturbing tingling sensing always telling me that, if it could speak.

Finally, my wonderfully silent childhood had to end with a yank from my abnormally strong Mother and a pair of two teenager's with familiar outfit's standing infront of me. Memories flowed through me and I had to restrain myself very hard to not go into a panic attack at the tender age of six. Then I promptly tucked all those useful but dangerous view's in the last cabinet of my mind.

Snap.

My eye's widened. Mouth gaped. And I switched my head to stare at both of them at the same time, such an impossible task really, sigh. Minato Namikaze smiled warmly down at me while petting my shoulder length crimson hair, Kushina Uzumaki was happily talking with my mother and sneaking glances at me with a bright grin.

Now I knew where I was. Plus where in the time-line we were. Killed two bird's with one stone and this was my _first _time coming; forced; to greet someone. And then it clicked.

Oh god I think my sanity band snapped at that moment.

Kushina here.

Parents red hair.

Kushina red hair.

_Uzumaki_.

And I froze like a beautiful statue iinfront of the now-slightly-confused-but-still-smiling-Minato. I was Kushina's relative. Oh fuck, am the relative of the main character's Mother! Ha..._haha_...this couldnt get any better...And so the last remaining of my sanity stated a theory that I always had since I was 'reborn'. Remember, this is a dream. Am either in a coma, or in a camotose state. And my nerves relaxed so quickly I must have given Minato a whiplash.

This is a dream, remember? None of this is real. I see. Now that I theorized with actual word's, my thoughts calmed down much as now I could think rationally. And of course, when I grinned mischieviously, my parent's aura mused in curiousity, watching as I changed my features into an innocent smile and tilted my head, putting my arms out so Minato could carry me. As he smiled warmly and crouched on his knee's to do so, I kissed him on the lip's. Nmhm. Grabbed the neck edges of his green ninja jacket; had no idea what they were called at the time; and pulled him to me. It worked out just as planned when in complete shock his body froze, eye's widening even though it was just a pop kiss and I immedietly let him go after a second.

The mature people called, _my parents_, laughed so much they leaned on each other. These were my parents. Those _oni. _They had an idea of what I was going to do, yet they didnt say anything just to see what would happen. Oh yeah. I grinned. Totally my parents. I could see how I could come out like I did; even if I was like this in the past;.

Kushina, oh Jashin, she took it with a nervous laugh, an eye smile, and an angry twitching mouth barely holding yelling I dare bet.

I blinked innocently, my parents laughter turning into chuckles in the background, through my side Mother had patted Kushina on the head with the smaller red head now grumbling with a flushed face.

"Oni-chan" I tilted my head to the side, puffing out my cheek's in question. His eyes blinekd rapidly and he stuttered out confused, face a bit flustered while huridly standing uop and taking a step back. I grinned at his flinch. "Was that your first kiss?" My mouth formed an 'o' , eyes wideneing for special innocent affects.

He froze.

His face flushed completely, matching my hair color.

Kushina exploded.

I cackled.

Then promplty hid behind my amused mother like the badass I was.

That, my dearies, was the meeting which started Kushina and I's playful rival fight's over the dense and adorable teenage Minato, who just took it in like the adorable blonde he was before always poofing away from the middle of our tug-o-war with him in the middle. Hah. She almost had puppies that day I stole his first kiss. It was a hilarious relevation in which I would brag most rightously that he was mine simply because I have branded him as my bitch. Used English word's on that.

After that first encounter, I would only go out of my room if it was Kushina and Minato. No other's. My parents were very much glad that I got along with my older cousin. Oh. Kushina's my cousin. Go figure. I suspected as much but at least we werent sister's eugh, so much bright energy.

Then there was the last hint which would really be the first but hey, am not gymetrical. Since I was but a tadpol—or egg—or anything that steams your balloon, my parents have been indirectly; or directly depending on how you view it; been trying to train me. Yes you heard me. _Train _me. For _survival_. When in my past life I would yell from the sofa for my family to grab the TV control that was directly beside me. Sleep for days without waking up. Be on the computer for hours and not get up. Whine about how a papercut itches but burns at the same time. Sob as if dying when my nail opened by accident. Curse and bitch at anyone who triped me. Whimper when my brother would smack my arm. Yeah, am fucking _dead._ Either that or I Seppuku the fuck out of here and cross fingers that hopefully I'll actually die _and stay dead this time._

Back to the topic, they gave hints, ninja weapon toys, some stealth, energy, chakra, sensor, and so many other little tests. With that and the fact that I felt like I could actually control the...'chakra'...in my body, I had officialy went into "When am going to wake up?" "Why havnt I waken up yet?" And you know, the rest of the five W questionable words. Didnt let _that _stop me. Ohoho _noo _way. I was way too spiteful and stubborn to give up whenever Mother or Father would baby talk me, and that just irritated me more, causing me to work harder, those manipulating _Oni. _And they knew just the right button's to push. "_Are you okay? We can take a snack break if you want?" "I brought some new milk, would you like a refreshment?" "Maybe you should finish tomorrow?" _Tch.

Netherless, if it werent for them, I wouldnt have learned so many interesting fact's and skill's. Plus I got a new ambition now that I reckon am going to be here for quite awhile. A medical-nin! When I first made that relevation to my parents, they seemed to talk it out before helping me out quite alot; not that they didnt resume keeping the little quests they made me do for my training; All in all, it was a huge change from my lazy calm lifestyle to this am-walking-on-sunchine busy one.

I missed my old lifestyle and would have faded into stress from being active; had it not been for the books, and _library _of books just _filled _with knowledge and information and _somanyinterestingstories_, _sigh._ Am such a bookworm.

The silence in the lirbary also helped with the 'active syndrome' stress. Heck my room was _filled _with books and some white paper in which I wrote many other theorie's or plan's in English, neatly leaving them in a corner on my white desk, not like anyone else will understand them pft.

When I turned Seven, I switched my plain pale red kimono with an outfit which my parent's gave me for the sweat, blood, and time I spent, quite an advance I might say. They were proud of my research and how much I remembered; miracle honestly; about pretty much anything; because it was basically already shown in my past life but shh they dont know that; Promptly recieving medical book's, a small pack of Senbon; Mother was teaching me that part; plus a light brownish-reddish length holder to stack the Senbon in. I looked motherfucking adorable. Now if there was black clothes dye and I bath in it, I would totally cosplay as Metrix. Unfortunately, Mother like's me in Red and pretty but comfortable clothes. I like myself alive thank you. Telling that woman to dye my clothes black was like slowly walking through a field of 10 inch thin needles. I digress.

Cooking was also something I had to seriously talk about my parents with; mostly my Mother since Father would mostly be on mission's; as serious as a baby-faced seven year old red head could speak. It was horrible. I expected her to actually listen...but no of course. This is my _Mother _were talking about here. She cackled like the Forth of July. I actually had to restrain my facial expression to not let go of the chuckle that was building up. I actually asked myself if I knew her in my past life. She would be like one of the closest friend's in my small group.

After her amusement party, I resumed with a pair of rolling eyes. She only chuckled at me, a gleam in her eyes. Told her I wanted to use the kitchen and help with the cooking, since it _was _one of my favorite thing's to do in my past life. She accepted it. For a price. Cause god forbid my Mother doing anything for free. Hell, she and Kakuzu would be BFF's if they met and actually talked.

The price? I do third time's the training that I was doing then. I accepted only after a few seconds of visualizing ahead. Sure psha—course I can take just as much!

Kill me now. I dont care how—hell use a rock for all I care, just...and those were my repeating thoughts when I landed on the ground fainting almost every day after training the _whole _day; even though Mother healed me right after so it was a repetious cycle; At least I could read before, after adding the triple amount, I couldn't tell when was day and when was night. Only my breakfast, lunch, and dinner were my break's; bathroom as well though that was rarely;. In the end it was worth it though. Becasue now I can use the kitchen whenever I want, cook whatever I want, plus help if my Mother need's it. After two months, I felt pleased when I wasn't nearly half as tired as when I started the Military Drill. That's what I call it now. Cause honestly, the style is so familiar that it would be ridiculous to call it something else, hmpt.

And time flew by, I read medical books, wrote memories, trained under my Mother and recieved help from Father at rare times, practiced my healing on myself, _raarely _on Mother plus had fun teasing Kushina whenever they came by. She was just so easy to tease, tsk tsk. Minato stayed cautious around me, though that only fumed my amusement. Ahh, the life of a youngster again...how _ironic. _

Then on that hot summer, I sealed my fate. I made my greatest decision that day, to leave the little cautious boy that looked like he was just beaten up, grow and in less than two years fall for Rin who he then went batshit crazy for? Orr, save him from the destruction and be his wing? Hmm blue pill or red pill, tsk tsk, such a great decision yet I knew what I would do before I was even 'reborn' here. And I wont back down, not even if nothing works and somehow, the plot continues as it was and he still convert's to Tobi. Yup. Calculation's done!

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Uh..."


End file.
